Kalah (português)
Kalah → Alemão, Castelhano, Inglês, Italiano, Polaco. Kalah foi inventado por William Julius Champion Jr., um professor graduado da Universidade de Yale, em 1940. Em 1905, ele encontrou um artigo sobre um jogo de mancala e segundo parece, isso motivou-o a ler muito mais obras etnológicas sobre os jogos de mancala de África e da Ásia, em anos posteriores. W. J. Champion começa a vender o seu jogo em 1944, é patenteado em 1952 (a concepção) e 1955 (as regras) e em seguida, fundou em 1958, a Companhia do Jogo de Kalah, em Holbrook, no Massachusetts (EUA). Kalah foi produzido por eles até à década de 1970 e o nome do jogo foi considerado uma marca registada de 1970-2002. Champion promove o jogo nas escolas locais para fins educativos e, em 1963, houve mesmo um campeonato de Kalah organizado na Escola de Coolidge, em Holbrook, que foi ganho por Ira Burnim. Em 1959, a primeira versão computadorizada foi desenvolvida pelo M.I.T. e por muitos outros seguidores. Na Alemanha, Paul Erich Frielinghaus, hoje um conhecido actor, mas no tempo em que era estudante da Universidade, ele desenvolveu, em 1978, um programa de Kalah para computador (a que ele apelidou de jogo serata), que ganhou o primeiro prémio no Concurso de Investigação para Jovens Cientistas Alemães. Se o jogo desempenhou perfeitamente, em 2001, é de uma maneira geral, uma vitória dos jogadores (depende do número de sementes em cada poço por fila). O Sueco Björn Myrvold referiu-se a este jogo, em 2002, como uma forte mini-aplicação de Kalah. Embora o jogo estivesse patenteado, ele foi copiado muitas vezes: Conference (Mieg's, 1965), Sahara (Pelikan, 1976) e Bantumi (Nokia, 2000). Kalah é usado pela Academia de Investigação Electrónica de Kellog, em Chicago, para ajudar alunos com problemas de discalculia. Kalah é um jogo muito popular nos Estados Unidos, onde muitas vezes é simplesmente apelidado de Mancala. Na Alemanha, é conhecido por Kalaha. Todos os anos há mais de 50 torneios, nos Estados Unidos, promovidos essencialmente para crianças. O jogo não tem origens Africanas apesar de muita informação em contrário, até pelas origens do seu inventor e porque este jogo não existe em parte alguma de Africa. No entanto, Kalah assemelha-se, de um modo suspeito, aos jogos praticados pelo povo Malaio e pode ser descrito como uma volta simples do jogo Dakon (Dakon é um jogo de mancala Javanês). Kalah, em Timorense significa “a derrota”. Todas as variantes modernas de mancala que foram comercializadas nos países ocidentais antes de 1960, são apontadas como pequenas modificações dos jogos tradicionais. Embora muitas vezes aleguem de ser antigo, é possível provar que esses jogos têm, na realidade, uma origem recente. Kalah, com toda a certeza, não é uma invenção Suméria, com 7000 anos, como já foi afirmado por W. J. Champion. A versão conhecida por Conference, lançada na Alemanha, foi inspirada nos tabuleiros que se encontram no Castelo de Weikersheim. Regras Kalah é jogado num tabuleiro com duas filas, onde em cada uma existem seis poços redondos e, em cada extremidade do tabuleiro, existe um grande depósito chamado kalah. Cada jogador possui os seis poços mais perto de si e o seu respectivo kalah fica situado à sua direita. Os jogadores iniciantes podem começar com três sementes em cada poço mas, o jogo é um desafio mais interessante se for iniciado com 4, 5 ou até 6 sementes em cada um dos poços. Hoje, a variante com quatro sementes, por poço, tornou-se mais comum mas Champion recomenda o Expert Game. A configuração que oferece um maior desafio (o Expert Game) Jogado no sentido anti-horário. As sementes são distribuídas, uma a uma, através dos poços e do depósito, que pertença ao jogador que está a fazer a sementeira, logo, não coloca semente no depósito do adversário. Se a última semente cair num poço do adversário ou num poço do jogador com sementes, o movimento finaliza sem capturas. Se a última semente cair dentro do kalah do jogador, ele deve jogar novamente. Se a última semente cair num poço vazio que pertença ao próprio jogador, ele captura todo o conteúdo do poço oposto juntamente com a sua semente e coloca-as no seu kalah. Se o poço oposto estiver vazio, nada captura. A captura termina o movimento. O jogo termina quando um jogador não possui um movimento válido e as sementes que existam no tabuleiro, são capturadas pelo adversário. O jogador que tiver maior número de sementes é declarado vencedor. O primeiro jogador tem uma grande vantagem. No entanto, o jogo pode ser equilibrado com a regra do equilíbrio, pie rule em inglês (pie significa tarte). De acordo com as Estatísticas disponibilizadas pelo ig Game Center, a taxa de empate, no jogo online, é de 9% (dois desses empates foram falsificados). Variações Muitas "house rules" existem uma vez que não existe uma organização que defina as regras "oficiais": *A "Empty Capture" variante permite capturar a última semente quando esta cai num poço vazio no lado do próprio jogador, mesmo que o poço do lado oposto do adversário esteja vazio. *Uma outra regra permite que não se contabilizem as sementes no tabuleiro, como parte da pontuação, no final do jogo. Exemplos de Jogos Jogo 1 O jogo seguinte disputou-se entre os jogadores Arty Sandler (Israel) e Ralf Gering (Alemanha), no dia 11 de Junho de 2008. Cada poço continha seis sementes no início do jogo. A ""pie rule" podia ser usada para tornar o jogo mais justo. Sandler fez o primeiro movimento. 1. d(+1)* F(+1) - no pie; 2. e(+1) F-B(+2) 3. f(+1) A(+1); 4. d(+3) D(+3) 5. c(+1) D; 6. f-e-f-b(+4) C(+6) 7. e-c(+2) E-D-E-F(+5); 8. e-d-a(+3) F-A-F-E-F-C-F-D-F-E-F-B(+13) 9. e-b-c-e-d-f(+8) F-E-F-D(+5); 10. e-f-d(+4) C 11. b E-F-D(+2); 12. c E 13. e F(+1). As duas restantes sementes são atribuídas a Sandler. Gering vence por 6 pontos. * a-x(+2) resultaria se trocasse; como este movimento concede ao primeiro jogador uma grande vantagem. Jogo 2 O jogo seguinte disputou-se entre os jogadores Ralf Gering (Alemanha) e Olivier Millé (Espanha), no dia 30 de Maio de 2009. Cada poço continha seis sementes no início do jogo. A "pie rule" podia ser usada de modo a tornar o jogo mais justo. Gering fez o primeiro movimento. 1. f(+1) C(+1) - no pie; 2. c(+1) E(+1); 3. a(+1) D(+1); 4. c B(+1); 5. b(+1) E(+1); 6. d(+6) D-B(+5); 7. e(+3) F(+2); 8. f(+1) D-C-A(+3); 9. f-e-f-d-f-e(+7) F(+1); 10. d!(+5) D(+11); 11. c-f-b-f-e-f-d(+6) C(+2); 12. f-e(+1) E(+4); 13. a F(+1) As cinco restantes sementes são atribuídas a Gering. Gering ganha por 4 pontos. Um Problema de Kalah Sul joga e captura 18 sementes. Referências ;Ahlschwede, J.: Using Genetic Programming to Play Mancala. Doane College, Crete NE (EUA) 2000. ;Anónimos.: Kalah: Pit & Pebbles. Na: Time Magazine 14 de Junho de 1963: 67. ;Anónimos.: Kalah Recognized as Valuable Educational Aid - 350 Students Participate in Tournament: Kalah Sweeps Coolidge School. Na: Melrose Free Press 19 de Dezembro 19 de 1963. ;Anónimos.: Kalah: A Commercial Count and Capture Game. Museum of Waterloo, London (Ontario, Canadá) 30 de Julho de 2001. ;Bell, A. G.: Kalah on Atlas. Na: Mitchie, D.. Machine Intelligence 3. University Press, Edimburgo (Escócia) 1968, 181-193. ;Betten, D.: Kalahari and the Sequence "Sloane No. 377". Na: Annals of Discrete Mathematics 1988; 37: 51-58. ;Brill, R. L.: A Project for the Low-Budget Mathematics Laboratory: The Game of Kalah. Na: Arithmetic Teacher 1974; 21 (Fevereiro): 659-661. ;Ceceri, K.: Hands-on Learning: Mancala Board Game (Column). Na: Home Education Review 2008 (Julho-Agosto); 32: 44-45. ;Champion, W. J.: Game Board (US D165,634). United States Patent Office, Washington DC (EUA) 8 de Janeiro de 1952. ;Champion, W. J.: Game Counter (US 2,720,362). United States Patent Office, Washington DC (EUA) 11 de Outubro de 1955. ;Champion, W. J.: New or Old (Letter). Kalah Game Company, Holbrook MA (EUA) 1970. ;Ching, W. E.: [http://www.math.nus.edu.sg/~urops/Projects/Kalah(Wee).pdf Analysis of Kalah]. Department of Mathematics, National University of Singapore 2000/2001. ;Cofer, A.: Mancala in Java: An Experiment in Artificial Intelligence and Game Playing. Department Honor Thesis. The University of Tennessee at Chattanooga, Department of Computer Science, 1 de Abril de 2003. ;De La Cruz, R. E., Cage, C. E. & Lian, M.-G. J.: Let's Play Mancala and Sungka: Learning Math and Social Skills through Ancient Multicultural Games. Na: Teaching Exceptional Children 2000; 32 (3)38-42. ;Donkers, J., Uiterwijk, J. & Irving, G.: Solving Kalah. Na: ICGA Journal 2000; 23 (3): 139-147. ;Fesser, M.: Entwicklung von Spielstrategien mittels evolutionärer Algorithmen am Beispiel von Kalaha. Diplomarbeit Nr. 2184. (Final Diploma Thesis). Fakultät Informatik, Elektrotechnik und Informatik, Universität Stuttgart, Estugarda (Alemanha) 2004. ;Henriksen, R. C.: Game Faces. Na: Columbia Daily Tribune 1 de Julho de 2011, A10. ; Jader, G. H.: Tournament Marks Mancala Revival. Na: Daily Herald 26 de Fevereiro de 1996. ;Lehmann, E. Hicke, K. & Juhre, V.: Projekt Kalaha: Gesamtdokumentation. Rückert-Oberschule, Berlim (Alemanha) 2000. ;Lemaire, B.: Tutoring Systems Based on Latent Semantic Analysis. Na: Lajoie, S. & Vivet, M.. Artificial Intelligence in Education. IOS Press, Amsterdão (Países Baixos) 1999, 527-534. ;Machatscheck, H.: Stein um Stein: Exotik der Brettspiele. Verlag Neues Leben, Berlim (Alemanha) 1984, 69 & 84-87. ;Missawa, D. D. A. & Rossetti, C. B.: Desempenho de crianças com e sem dificuldades de atenção no jogo Mancala. Na: Arquivos Brasileiros de Psicologia 2008; 60 (2). ;Mohammad, J. H.: The Kalah Game System Thesis (M.S.). California State University, Northridge CA (EUA) 1999. ;Musumbu, K.: Kalah Game: An Application of Artificial Intelligence. Na: Sveti, S. Proceedings of the International IPSI-2003 Conference. Montenegro (Jugoslávia), Novembro de 2003. ;Musumbu, K.: The Semantics of Kalah Game. In: 4th International Symposium on Information and Communication Technologies Volume 2005. ACM, 2005, 191-197. ;Neumeister, M.: Fallbasiertes Lernen von Bewertungsfunktionen (Diplomarbeit). Universität Leipzig, Lípsia (Alemanha), 9 de Novembro de 1998. ;Noe, T.: A Comparison of the Alpha-Beta and Scout Algorithms Using the Game of Kalah. UCLA-ENG-CSL-8017, University of California, Los Angeles (EUA), 1980. ;Oon, W.-C. & Lim, Y.-J.: An Investigation on Piece Differential Information in Co-Evolution on Games Using Kalah]. Na: Proceedings of Congress on Evolutionary Computation 2003; 3: 1632-1638. ;Pok Ai Ling, I.: The Game of Kalah. Department of Mathematics, National University of Singapore 2000/2001. ;Rechenberg, P.: Ein rekursives Programm fuer das Kalah-Spiel. Na: Elektronische Rechenanlagen 1970; 12 (1): 11-19. ;Reutter, H.: [http://www.theindependent.com/stories/013104/new_game31.shtml African Game Teaches Math Strategies to Students.] In: Grand Island Independent 31 de Janeiro de 2004. ;Ridder, J.: More Than Just a Game. Na: Post-Tribune 13 de Decembro de 2002. ;Ridder, J.: Mancala Helps Students to Meet State Standards. Na: Post-Tribune 20 de Decembro de 2002. ;Russel, R.: Kalah: The Game and the Program. Na: Stanford Artificial Intelligence Project, Memo. University of Stanford, Stanford (EUA) 1964 (Nr. 22). ;Russel, R.: Improvements to the Kalah Program. Na: Stanford Artificial Intelligence Project, Memo. University of Stanford, Stanford (EUA) 1964. ;Simister, J. L.: Learning an Evaluation Function Using a Connectionist Network: A Project in Machine Learning Based on the Game of Kalah. University of Utah, Salt Lake City UT (EUA) 2004. ; Slagle, J. R. & Dixon, J. K.: Experiments with the M & N Tree-Searching Program. Na: Communications of the ACM 1970; 13 (3): 147-154. ;Zaslavsky, C.: Africa Counts: Number and Pattern in African Culture. Prindle, Weber & Schmidt, Boston (EUA) 1974, 328. Ligações *Applet Java de Kalah *Vencedore do primeiro prémio no Concurso de Investigação para Jovens Cientistas Alemães ("Jugend forscht") Solução para o Problema de Kalah 1. F-F-E! Copyright / Licença O texto desta página está sob a CC by-sa 2.5 licença. ''© Miceu Tavares Category: Jogo de Mancala